


Love Proof

by Nanaviz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, My First Smut, sanvers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaviz/pseuds/Nanaviz
Summary: Alex has a surprise for Maggie. Maggie is about to get crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, first smut, and english is not my first language so please be nice ^^  
> Comments are always welcome !  
> Enjoy !
> 
> I did a drawing to go with the fic, here : http://nanaviz.tumblr.com

It has been all about Alex. Maggie listened, Maggie took her time, Maggie was softer for Alex. Maggie never pushed her new babygay girlfriend to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, and they talked a lot, a lot, sharing their fears, their desires. They had done all kinds of positions and games, but it was mostly all about what Alex wanted, what Alex needed, what Alex was willing to try.

Maggie had one fantasy though, that one fantasy she had touched herself to so many times, that one fantasy what she knew was never going to happen because it was, like, impossible. But it still turned her on every time she thought about it. It was a scene from the movie “Death proof”. That lap dance from it was just too much for her. No woman had ever danced for her; it’s just something she though she didn’t deserved. And Alex knew all about it, because they talked a lot, and told each other fantasies. Maggie had even realised some for Alex... 

On Valentine’s Day Maggie was hurt, like she had been for all the Valentine’s days since she was fourteen. That’s why she didn’t realise right away what Alex was about to do that night, in the amazing lingerie she was wearing. But Alex understood. Alex wasn’t mad. She just thought the timing was wrong, and she will do whatever she was about to do another time. 

A few weeks later, Maggie receives a text from Alex. “meet me tonight, 8 o’clock, at this address…” 

“What is happening, what is there ? “

“You’ll see Maggie ;) “

That little wink from Alex’s text aroused Maggie curiosity. All she could think about all day was what her girlfriend could have prepared for her, but she had no idea yet this day would be one of her favorites for the months to come.

Maggie arrived at the address, finding Alex there, wearing a long black coat.

“Hey Babe” Alex said with the sweetest voice, before kissing a girlfrend gently. They were in front of a bar’s door, on a quiet small street, the bar had no windows, nobody could see inside. Alex took keys from her pocket and opened the door.

“ Come inside Maggie ! “

“What is this place? Why is it empty? Where is everybody ?” Maggie had her detective’s face, trying to figure out what was happening there.

“Relax Maggs, I know some people” Alex teased. “The bar is closed for the night, so.. It is ours for now, just for the two of us.” 

Alex took two glasses from behind the bar and filled them with whiskey. She drinks it straight, she needs it right now. To do what she is about to do, she had to calm the stress down. Maggie needs some alcohol too, but she doesn’t quite know it yet. 

“Alex, what are we doing here ?”

Alex doesn’t answers. She takes a chair, then puts it in the center of the bar. 

“Sit.”

“Wha.. ?”

“I said sit.”

Maggie does so. She is starting to understand what’s happening, but she just can’t believe it. She won’t. Then Alex goes to the jukebox, and the music starts playing. Maggie recognizes right away what song this is. It’s THE song. The song from the movie, the lap dance song. Maggie closes her eyes a few seconds to keep it together. When she opens them again, Alex is in front of her. She is wearing the same lingerie she had on Valentine’s Day. That’s what the long coat was for.

And then, then Alex starts dancing… The way she moves her body, gracefully, sensually. Maggie is feeling the heat growing inside her. Alex is giving her her first lap dance ever, and it is perfect. Alex even learned all the moves from the movie, and she is executing them so perfectly. Maggie is breathless. She is trying not to miss any moves Alex does for her. Alex is perfect, it is like this dance was made for her body.

Alex touches her hair, dances slowly to the rhythm of the music, her moves are calculated. She repeated it so many times, because she wanted it to be just right for Maggie. But dancing alone in her apartment with an empty chair, and dancing with Maggie’s eye stuck on her is completely different.

Alex knows she is blushing so hard, but tonight is not about her, it is about Maggie. It is about showing her lover how crazy she is about her. It’s about giving Maggie what she wants, what she desires the most, what she deserves.

So, Alex gives everything she has into the dance, she does everything she saw on the video, she crawls on the floor, she puts her foot between Maggie’s thighs, she lies on Maggs, giving her a little soft kiss in the neck at the same time. The music is loud but Alex can hear the woman beneath her breathing strongly.

Maggie feels like she’s in a dream. Alex dancing is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. No sunrises, no landscapes, no fireworks can compete with this woman. Maggie is completely out of this world, she is unable to move, unable to think, her eyes just follow Alex’s move, her mouth is slightly open to help her breath, her cloths feel like a burden, she is way too hot.

Then the best part of the song is about to come. That moment when Alex is in front of Maggie, she turns around, takes Maggie’s hand and put them on her hips. Then the rhythm of the music accelerates. And Alex gives it all for Maggie. Shaking her body, her ass, fast, just in front of her girlfriend. Maggie loses her mind at this exact moment. She can’t take her eyes of Alex booty. It is exquisite. She can feel her underwear getting soaking wet. Her heart is racing like never before. She is just so in love with this woman. This woman who is doing this only for her. No one ever done anything like it for her, she feels loved, she feels desired, she feels amazing. 

The song is coming to an end. And Alex stops dancing, blushing, she hopes Maggie liked it, that she hadn’t ruined Maggie’s fantasy. (Of course she didn’t…) 

“Wow Alex… that was… Just… “ Maggie can’t find the words. Alex puts her finger on Maggie mouth. 

“Shhhhh. i’m not done with you yet.”

Alex takes Maggie’s shirt off, kissing her softly on her lips. Maggie still can’t move from what just happened. She is helpless, so she doesn't say or do anything when Alex gets rid of her jeans, then her underwears.

“you’re so wet for me… Guess I wasn’t too bad then. “

“You were amazi…” Alex puts her finger back on Maggie’s mouth.

“I said Shhhh.” 

Maggie’s still sitting on the chair, naked now. Alex kisses her, with passion, with love. Kisses her on the mouth, on her neck, on her nipples, and keeps going down, down, down… Until she’s on her knees, in front of Maggie. Then she puts her hand on Maggie’s thighs and opens them slowly.

“Can I… ? “

“Alex, babe, you can do whatever you want to me right now”.

Aex doesn’t need another push, she kisses Maggie thighs all the way up to her center. She kisses Maggie’s clit, then licks it slowly. Maggie lets a loud moan out, surprised by how good the sensations is, Alex’s hot and soft tongue on her. She is already loving it and it is just the beginning. 

Alex takes her time, her hands are around Maggie’s thighs, caressing them, she closes her eyes, concentrated only on what she is doing with her tongue, with her mouth, listening closely to her girl’s breath, body, and reactions.

She kisses every part of Maggie’s sex, then she gives long and soft licks. Maggie tastes good, so good. The first time she went down on Maggie she was terrified, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. But now she knows exactly how to bring Maggie to the edge. Well, she learned from the best.

Maggie’s hand grabbing softly at her head comes as an encouragement. Alex wishes she could watch her moan, watch her body strokes, but she can’t, she’s still too shy for it.  
Alex knows she could make Maggie comes sooner if she added fingers to the equation but she won’t, she wants Maggie to come in her mouth, using her tongue and her tongue only.

“Alex… this is so good, you are so good at this”

Maggie usually closes her eyes when she’s making love with Alex, because it can be intimidating to watch, and she never wanted Alex to feel bad when they’re having sex. But this time, it is Maggie’s fantasy coming true, and she doesn't want to miss any second of it. So.. She opens her eyes.. And wow… Alex kneeling in front of her, eyes closed, head between her thighs, head waving slowly, in rhythm with her tongue. She is beautiful, so beautiful. Maggie can feel Alex every movement on her clit. The sensations are even more powerful when watching her girlfriend pleasing her, and having pleasure to do so. For once, it’s all about Maggie’s feelings, Maggie’s pleasure, Maggie’s desire. And what she desires the most right now, is not taking her eyes off Alex’s perfect body, Alex’s beautiful face when she’s liking with so much passion her center. Maggie is going to keep her eyes on her until she comes. She wants to moan while looking at the woman she loves so much.

Maggie’s breaths are getting louder, stronger, she starts making sounds that Alex loves so much, sounds that need no words to express how good this feels. Sounds that mean “gosh.. fuck.. yes.. more.. again.. don’t stop.. i’m coming…” all at the same time.

That’s it, Alex can’t take it anymore, she has to open her eyes, she wants to see Maggie come, Maggie scream.…

She opens her eyes, and they meet Maggie’s eyes. They stare at each other with surprise.  
Alex freezes, stop moving her tongue for a few second.

“Please Babe... do not stop... i am close… you are so beautiful...”

Alex replies with a little moan, and she does as asked. Moving her tongue faster, not leaving Maggie’s eyes. None of them want to closes their eyes, they stare at each other with passion, with love, with so much desire. Maggie’s free hand grip the chair in a loud and fast movement, her other hand in Alex’s hair helps her moving faster, guiding her tongue’s moves. Maggie comes, in an incredible loud scream.

“Fuck, ALEX !”

They are both out of breath, from what they have just done. They had no idea it could be so sexy, so crazy, so lovely, so stunning to watch each other while one of them was coming. 

Alex kisses Maggie’s body until she reaches her lips, then takes her trembling girlfriend in her arms. 

“I had never heard you moan like that…”

“I never did Alex, I had never felt like that, with anyone, but you…”

“I guess that’s what fantasies are for…”


End file.
